Gembond
|sell value = 20,000 |rarity = 6 |obtained = Marketplace}} Obtained Via *''Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 200,000 . Usage *''Specialty Item: to use this item, left-click on it in your Hoard. This pulls up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking a dragon shows you a preview of them with a Gembond tertiary before actually changing their current tertiary. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their tertiary gene to Gembond. Appearance The Gembond gene covers a dragon in chiseled, clinging rocks. The deposits are distributed differently depending on breed and sex. fr bogsneak gembond m.png|Watermelon Gembond on a male Bogsneak fr bogsneak gembond f.png|Orca Gembond on a female Bogsneak Gembond bogsneak h.png|Cerulean Gembond on a hatchling Bogsneak Gembond Coatl M.png|Ginger Gembond on a male Coatl Gembond Coatl F.png|Camo Gembond on a female Coatl Gembond coatl h.png|Sable Gembond on a hatchling Coatl Gembond 01.png|Purple Gembond on a male Fae Gembond 12.png|Midnight Gembond on a female Fae Gembond_fae_h.png|Mint Gembond on a hatchling Fae Gembond 02.png|Garnet Gembond on a male Guardian Gembond 13.png|Gold Gembond on a female Guardian Gembond_guardian_h.png|Ruby Gembond on a hatchling Guardian Gembond 08.png|Lapis Gembond on a male Imperial Gembond 18.png|Grey Gembond on a female Imperial Gembond_imperial_h.png|Emerald Gembond on a hatchling Imperial Gembond 03.png|Spring Gembond on a male Mirror Gembond mirror f.png|Sunshine Gembond on a female Mirror Gembond_mirror_h.png|Thistle Gembond on a hatchling Mirror GembondMnocturne.png|Pthalo Gembond on a male Nocturne GembondFnocturne.png|Raspberry Gembond on a female Nocturne Gembond_nocturne_h.png|Hunter Gembond on a hatchling Nocturne Gembond 04.png|Stone Gembond on a male Pearlcatcher Gembond 15.png|Turqoise Gembond on a female Pearlcatcher Gembond_pearlcatcher_h.png|Vermilion Gembond on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Gembond 05.png|Flaxen Gembond on a male Ridgeback Gembond 16.png|Peridot Gembond on a female Ridgeback Gembond_ridgeback_h.png|Brick Gembond on a hatchling Ridgeback Gembond 11.png|Copper Gembond on a male Skydancer Gembond 21.png|Pearl Gembond on a female Skydancer Gembond_skydancer_h.png|Grapefruit Gembond on a hatchling Skydancer Gembond 09.png|Spearmint Gembond on a male Snapper Gembond 19.png|Charcoal Gembond on a female Snapper Gembond_snapper_h.png|Steel Gembond on a hatchling Snapper Gembond 07.png|Radioactive Gembond on a male Spiral Gembond 17.png|Orchid Gembond on a female Spiral Gembond_spiral_h.png|Pumpkin Gembond on a hatchling Spiral 926537 350.png|Robin Gembond on a male Tundra 1071820 350.png|Blush Gembond on a female Tundra Gembond tundra h.png|Latte Gembond on a hatchling Tundra Gembond 10.png|White Gembond on a male Wildclaw Gembond 20.png|Tarnish Gembond on a female Wildclaw Gembond wildclaw h.png|Moss Gembond on a hatchling Wildclaw Trivia *Gembond was the first tertiary gene obtainable through the treasure Marketplace. *On some breeds, Gembond breaks the dragon's lineart (like Spines or Firefly), and may show from underneath a skin/accent. *The venom of Onyx Cobras can cause the onset of Gembond in dragons. *It is typically more difficult for a dragon with Gembond to fly. However, it also provides additional protection, making it more difficult to penetrate their hide in combat; they may not be able to fly as well, but that doesn't make them an easy target. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2125195/165#post_31630444 History *Gembond was released on June 10th, 2013, two days after the site officially launched. https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/34612 See Also References Category:Tertiary Gene